


Three Things

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Isabelle has a huge crush on her barista, Clary...
Relationships: Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 25





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism welcome!!

There were three things Isabelle liked about the tiny coffee shop on Main Street and 32nd. She liked the red haired barista she flirted with every time she went in there. She liked the hearts said redhaired lady would draw on her caramel latte. And she liked the wink the barista slipped her that day. 

"Do you flirt with all the girls who come in here?" Isabelle asked. 

"No, just the cute, obviously not straight ones." The barista replied. Isabelle blushed and looked at her bi flag pin on her messenger bag. "So yeah, just you." Clarified the barista. 

"It seems terrible we should go so long without knowing each other's names." Isabelle said. Many sleepless nights she had spent trying to guess the barista's name, as they didn't wear name tags at this coffee shop. " I'm Isabelle."

"I know, I write it on your cup every other day!" Said the other girl. "Other than Sundays, because you have tea with your grandmother."

"You seem to know a lot about me." Teased Isabelle. The poor girl's cheeks turned as red as her hair. 

" Your drink will be ready in a minute." Interrupted a guy wearing a sparkly suit under his uniform of a dark green apron. "We'll call you over." 

"Magnus!" Said the redhead indignantly. Who Isabelle presumed was Magnus then gave the barista a noogie.

__

It was only when Isabelle sat down at the table in the corner did she realize she never got the barista's name.

"Coffee for Isabelle?" Shouted Magnus.

When Isabelle retrieved her coffee, there was a note folded in with the coffee sleeve. When she accidentally bumped the table the note fell out.

It said the girl's name was Clary, and gave her phone number.

Isabelle winked at Clary, who was blushing a color Isabelle didn't know you could blush, and brought out her phone.

She typed in Clary's number, and started a text: there were three things i liked about the coffee shop on Main and 32nd...


End file.
